This invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more specifically, to water delivery operations of a refrigerator.
Water pressures in some communities and even within neighborhoods may vary from 10 pounds per square inch (psi) to 150 psi. Therefore water delivery operations (i.e., water fill to an ice maker and water delivery to a water dispenser) oftentimes use a self regulating flow washer which may create loud noise at pressures above about 45 psi. Additionally, for refrigerators including ice makers, the known fill operations may cause an under filling and/or an over filling of an ice mold.